Decisión
by hikarugirl
Summary: Al fin todo había acabado, podría decirse que había regresado a casa, pero aún debía aclarar varias cosas en su mente... Amor, muerte, felicidad y soledad; todo eso formaba un torbellino en su cabeza. ¿Qué debía hacer ahora? One-shot/Vash céntrico


Hola a todos! Aquí les dejo mi primer fic de Trigun, jeje… Lo escribí justo después de terminar de ver la serie…. Me enamoré de Vash!! *w* :33 Ejem, bueno en fin…

**Spoilers**: Esto es como una continuación del final del anime. No les recomiendo que lo lean si no llegaron hasta ahí porque, bueno, además de la obvia razón de arruinarles varios detalles, quizás haya un par de cosas que no entiendan. De todas formas, todos tenemos libre albedrío… en fin, yo se los advertí XDD.

_¡Dedicado para todos los que desafían la idea de que no es posible amar después amar! ^^_

-.-.- TriGUn -.-.-

**Decisión**

…y por más vueltas que le daba, no le encontraba una solución.

Había sido tan sólo ayer cuando regresó a aquel pueblo, cargando a un inconsciente Knives. Las personas de allí habían cavado lo suficiente en aquel pozo y ahora todos celebraban que disponían de una fuente casi inagotable de agua pura: habían armado una especie de festival, con música y un banquete comunitario. No le había costado mucho encontrar a las chicas del seguro, Milly y Meryl, pero en ese momento no les habló; él estaba demasiado herido y no quería arruinarles la fiesta. Cargó con su hermano hasta el sitio donde se hospedaban y lo recostó en la cama; luego ya habría tiempo para darle la atención médica necesaria… quizás cuando terminara la fiesta y las chicas volvieran.

Se sacó la parte superior de su atuendo de cuero y analizó las heridas que se había hecho hacía unos momentos. En realidad no lo había hecho porque le molestaran demasiado, sino que su mente era un torbellino fuera de control, y de aquella forma lo aplacaba un poco. Todavía no quería pensar en nada… cuando estuviera un poco más calmado y pudiera pensar mejor, analizaría la situación por completo.

Había comenzado por limpiar las heridas de su hombro izquierdo. A pesar de que aquello ardía, continuó como si nada. Luego cambió de hombro, siguió con el pecho y, finalmente, con las piernas. Si no calculaba mal, con aquellas heridas que estaba curando ya tendría sesenta y tres cicatrices en todo su cuerpo1… pero no pensaba molestarse en regenerarlas por completo. Para él cada cicatriz era una forma de recordar acontecimientos del pasado que, lentamente, lo convirtieron en la persona que era ahora… Aquellas cicatrices, si bien le recordaban cosas tristes y los errores que había cometido, también le indicaban quién era él.

Vash the Stampede… Vaya nombre se había ganado.

Pero ahora todo había acabado. Había podido cumplir con el último encargo de Rem, había podido encargarse de aquella petición.

"Encárgate de Knives…"

No había día en que aquellas palabras no resonaran en su mente, y no podía sacar de su mente la imagen de aquella lágrima que recorrió la mejilla de su amada cuando la vio por última vez. Rem… si ella pudiera verlo ahora, ¿qué diría? ¿Estaría orgullosa? ¿Feliz? ¿Vash había hecho realmente lo que ella quería? ¿O se había equivocado… había interpretado todo mal? ¿Qué podría pensar y sentir Rem al verlo convertido en un hombre, con su cuerpo cubierto de cicatrices?

¿Acaso ella podría amarlo?

Aventó las cosas con las que estaba limpiando sus heridas y se vistió con ropas ligeras. Se había prometido no ponerse a pensar aún… Pero era inevitable. Se sentó en un rincón de su habitación, el opuesto a donde estaba la cama en la que yacía su hermano.

Knives… había pasado tanto tiempo. Ahora tenía muchos caminos que se abrían delante de él, pero aún no sabía cuál tomar. Podía quedarse junto a él, permanecer juntos como habían hecho mientras eran niños. O tal vez podría dejarlo solo, que conociera el mundo de la misma forma en la que lo había hecho él, para que notara que los humanos también podían brindar amor y no sólo traer destrucción. Quién sabe… hasta quizás se enamorara de alguien.

Y eso lo llevó a pensar un poco en sí mismo.

Él amaba a Rem. A pesar de que hubiera pasado tanto tiempo, a pesar de que ella estuviera muerta… Rem estaba presente en sus pensamientos día y noche, cuando despertaba y antes de dormirse, mientras viajaba e incluso cada vez que disparaba su arma.

Pero luego ella había entrado a su vida. Al principio fue una molestia, luego descubrió que era alguien agradable, valiente… y en aquella ocasión, cuando le había ayudado mientras todos querían matarlo, cuando había hablado con aquellas palabras cargadas de sentimiento y convicción…

Meryl realmente lo había marcado.

Recordaba que aquel día la había abrazado… Un abrazo como no había dado en mucho tiempo. De agradecimiento, felicidad… y cariño. Pero, ¿qué tipo de cariño? ¿El cariño que se tiene por un amigo preciado? ¿O el cariño que puede contra cualquier barrera? ¿Acaso no podía uno amar a una sola persona? ¿O quizás estaba confundido? ¿Amaba a Rem y Meryl venía segunda en la lista? ¿O era al revés?

…y por más vueltas que le daba, no le encontraba una solución.

Ahora ya no dedicaba sus pensamientos y acciones sólo a Rem… cada vez había más cosas con las cuales su mente evocaba a "la chica del seguro". Por supuesto que ese cambio no se había dado de la noche a la mañana, había sido un lento proceso, y era una lástima que no se hubiera dado cuenta antes. Ahora él sentía que de alguna forma un lazo lo unía con aquella joven. Pero… ¿era más fuerte que el que lo unía a Rem?

No, no era más fuerte.

Era igual.

Con la leve diferencia que Rem ahora ya no estaba viva… Quizás ella lo estaba esperando en aquel lugar al que todos le decían "Paraíso", pero… ¿Y si ella no lo esperaba? ¿Si nunca había dejado de amar a Alex y ahora compartía la vida eterna con él?

¿Acaso él, Vash, podría permitirse y perdonarse a sí mismo el hecho de amar a otra mujer ahora que Rem estaba muerta? ¿Debía permitirse el lujo de intentar ser feliz una vez más?

Estaba claro, él estaba enamorado de Meryl.

Pero, además del tema de Rem, había otros factores…

Primero y principal, él no era humano. Él era una planta, una expresión de la energía del universo. ¿Y si la dañaba… si la mataba por algún "accidente"? ¿Valía la pena arriesgar una vida por un simple capricho de su corazón? Sumado a este peligro, había otros, ya que Vash the Stampede al parecer no podía tener una vida tranquila. Es decir, él se sentía perfectamente capaz de protegerla de otras personas, pero… ¿y si alguien la secuestraba mientras ella no estuviera a su lado? ¿Si la raptaba alguien como… Legato2? Había muchas posibilidades que no saliera completamente sana de una situación así.

Pero el último detalle, y el más grave: él no envejecía. Ella lo haría, ya que era humana. ¿Podría ella soportar que los años pasaran y él se mantuviera igual que un joven de veinticinco?

Eran muchas cosas para tener en cuenta… Soltó una risita irónica al pensar que un humano común y corriente no pensaría tanto las cosas; él sólo se dirigiría a la chica que le gusta, la sacaría a bailar, le diría sus sentimientos y luego la besaría, sin ninguna preocupación.

Pero él no era alguien común… no era _algo_ común.

Y si por algún extraño motivo se animaba a confesarle sus sentimientos a Meryl él debería advertirle de todo aquello… y de seguro ella se asustaría y lo rechazaría, eligiendo una vida pacífica al lado de alguien normal.

¿Qué debía hacer?

¿Qué rayos se suponía que debía hacer?

- Vash…

Se recriminó por escuchar cosas… Conocía la voz de Rem bastante bien, y era obvio que su cabeza le estaba jugando una mala pasada.

- Vash… - llamó ella de nuevo.

El rubio alzó la vista y sus ojos se abrieron enormemente. Justo frente a él se hallaba la joven de largo cabello negro a quien había amado de niño y todavía tenía un lugar en su corazón.

- Sé que esta frase la escuchas en todos lados, pero… No hay mayor cobarde que el que no juega por miedo a perder – la chica le sonrió de la forma más angelical que él había visto hasta ahora y, así como había venido, se fue.

Se quedó inmóvil por completo durante diez minutos, aproximadamente, cuando una explosión proveniente del exterior lo devolvió a la realidad.

Se asomó a la venta y vio que el cielo estaba completamente oscuro. Un segundo estallido igual al anterior le reveló que los que estaban en el festival lanzaban fuegos artificiales. No tardó ni dos segundos en localizarla. Ella observaba con una sonrisa transparente aquel espectáculo de luces, junto con su mejor amiga.

Sonrió.

Tomó una chaqueta y comenzó a bajar las escaleras.

¿Qué haría Rem? Le diría que siguiera viviendo, que no se quedara en el pasado.

¿Qué sucedería con Knives? Ya lo resolverían cuando despertara… Por ahora no había urgencia.

¿Y en cuanto a Meryl?... Ya había tomado una decisión.

Aprovecharía cada segundo junto a ella, mientras tuviera la oportunidad… Por todo lo demás, cruzarían ese puente cuando llegaran a él.

-.-.- TriGUn -.-.-

1: Este es un dato inventado por mí, jeje. Si alguien sabe cuántas cicatrices tiene mi amor en su cuerpo, ejem, digo, Vash :P, plis, díganmelo, ok?? ^^

2: Con esto me refiero a alguien con las habilidades de Legato, no al difunto peliazul :'( sniff pobrecito… -.-''

-.-.- TriGUn -.-.-

Bueno, espero de todo corazón que les haya gustado. Les RUEGO que dejen un review, ya que esta es la primera vez que hago un one-shot de este tipo, y me es necesario saber si está bien o mal… Aunque sea digan eso: bien o mal. ¡Porfis! ¡Sólo les toma cinco segunditos!

ARRIBA TRIGUN!! :P

Saludos,

hikaru!


End file.
